A Rollercoaster of Feelings
by aristocraticartist
Summary: Winn stressed out, Amaryllis gets prettied up, and they eat some cotton candy. Sorry for the horrible joke in the title.


The amusement park had been Kara's idea. She called it a quadruple date, which was appropriate since four couples would be going. Winn had to admit that it was a good idea, but he was still incredibly nervous. Tonight would be his first official date with Amaryllis. The first public outing kind of date.

He was stressing out about it.

Winn was glad that he had his own apartment, because as much as he loved his telepathic girlfriend, when he was stressed she was also stressed. That made him more stressed, which made her more stressed, and thus turneth the vicious cycle. Thankfully, two very experienced and capable guy friends of his were coming over to give him something of a pep talk.

As Winn paced around his kitchen, Jovan and Mon-El entered.

"Woah. Dude. You ok?" Mon-El asked, cocking an eyebrow. Jovan looked amused, spinning his car keys around his fingers.

"No. No, not really." Winn's voice cracked. He leaned on the counter. "If I'm being honest with myself I'm terrified."

"I get it, man. She's an intimidating woman." Jovan pat the stressed computer nerd on the back.

"Yo can I have a mountain dew?" Mon-El asked, opening the fridge. Winn nodded.

"Grab me one too." He sighed, rubbing his face with one hand and putting the other on his hip. "I'm just scared of screwing it up."

"Chill, man. She's head over heels for you." Jovan helped himself to a soda as well, and the three friends moved to Winn's living room. They sat down, sipping their sugary drinks and relaxing. "You'll be fine." Mon-El assured him. Winn didn't seem convinced.

"I hope so."

In Kara's apartment, 5 girls chattered away as they got ready. Maggie sat on the couch with a beer as Kara sat in front of a hand mirror, painstakingly applying eyeliner. Millie was already made up, as her species could apply glamours at will, so she was fussing over Amaryllis.

"Millie I don't think I need eyeliner, I'd rather just wear my normal makeup-" Amaryllis slowly inched back away from the blue lady brandishing a makeup brush.

"No this isn't eyeliner, it's for your eyebrows. I'm gonna fill them out a little. Just a little, I promise." Amaryllis looked like a confused puppy, but allowed herself to be fussed over. After all she couldn't stop them, because they had done each others nails first, and hers were still wet. Alex sat behind her, carefully curling her hair.

"Isn't that a bit much? I mean the hair is just gonna get undone on the first rollercoaster you go on." Maggie asked playfully. Even though she wasn't much for primping, she appreciated the girl time

"That's not the point, Maggie! It's their first date!" Kara exclaimed, putting down her mirror and brush in favor of checking Amarillys's nails. She had been the one to paint them in silver with little gems at the cuticles. Kara's own nails were a shiny red. "Oh good, your nails are dry. I was worried I'd have to dry them myself."

Millie finished her work just after Alex finished Amaryllis's hair. Kara held up the mirror for her to look.

"Oh wow, thank you so much! I look so nice…" Amaryllis fluffed her hair and gave her mascara-coated eyelashes a little flutter.

"You look fantastic. Winn is going to go absolutely crazy." Millie nearly squealed in excitement.

"I mean, this poor girl did not just sit here for an hour to not look absolutely fantastic." Maggie chimed in.

The girls shared a laugh before gathering purses and shoes and heading out to the car to meet the boys at the amusement park.

Winn paced just past the park entrance. Mon-El had already bought himself an ice cream bar, and was nearly finished with it. That had absolutely no reflection on the time that had passed. Mon-El happened to be one of those people that could bite ice cream bars, which Jovan found mildly disturbing, so they were arguing about it.

Mon-el elbowed Jovan in the side and gestured towards the entrance gate with his popsicle stick.

Winn noticed the movement and whipped around to face the gate, and instantly his eyes felt as wide as saucers.

Amaryllis was the last to come through the gate, and the work that had been done on her appearance definitely showed. Her hair bounced perfectly with each step she took, and her skirt swished in time with her hair. She had borrowed one of Kara's cardigans and some of Millie's shoes, and she looked like a picture out of a fashion magazine. Winn practically had hearts in his eyes.

Everyone got into their respective couples, and kissed or hugged or whatever greeting they preferred.

Winn took Amaryllis's hands in his, a sunny grin on his face.

"You look beautiful. What's the occasion? Got a hot date?" He joked, trying to mask his anxiety with humor. Amaryllis felt right through it, but smiled.

"Hottest on the whole planet. Maybe even the galaxy. Now come on, let's go ride these 'rollercoasters' everyone is telling me I'm going to love so much."

"You've never been on a rollercoaster?" Winn was shocked. There were two amusement parks in National City alone, and she was born and raised here. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope. I was too fragile and too short when I was little for my parents to even think of bringing me here." Amaryllis looped her arm around Winn's, resting her head on his shoulder. "So I guess you get to introduce me."

"It would be my pleasure, my darling."

Two hours, three coasters, and one game of darts later, Winn and Amaryllis were sitting on a bench and watching Kara and Mon-El ride the carousel.

Winn had won a giant dragon plush in the darts game, proudly presenting the gift to his girlfriend, who accepted it graciously. Currently, the happy couple was sharing some cotton candy.

"So, how did you like the rollercoasters?" Winn asked, sliding an arm around Amaryllis's shoulders.

"They were fantastic! I really liked that one that went in a bunch of circles." She mimed the circle shaped with her finger, a wisp of blue sugar clinging to her fingertip. Winn saw an opportunity, and a smug smile spread across his face.

He took her hand in his, and lifted it to his lips. Taking her finger into his mouth made her blush like mad, and once the sugar was gone Winn withdrew with a sultry wink.

"Can't be having any cotton candy left behind, now can we?" His voice was a bit huskier than usual. Both erupted into giggles afterwards, sharing a soft kiss.

"I think maybe we'll need to share an ice cream later after that little display."

It was Winn's turn to blush, but before it could get any steamier, a pair of familiar couples walked up.

"Aww, look. They're cute." Maggie had an arm around Alex's waist.

Jovan and Millie were right behind them. "Jovi look! She has a dragon!" Millie had a massive teddy bear tied onto her back with ribbon. Jovan kept perfect time with her enthusiastic pace.

Kara and Mon-El had also just gotten off the carousel.

After some playful conversation, a decision was made to ride the biggest rollercoaster in the park before everyone headed home. The line went far faster than was expected, and the 8 friends piled into a ride vehicle, and Winn formed a plan as the ride kicked off.

With mussed hair and high adrenaline levels, the date group piled out of the ride at its end. It was a slow walk through the gift shop at the end, as everyone had wobbly legs after such a wild ride. Winn stopped at a counter as Amaryllis looked through the clothes. Winn jogged up, a folder tucked under his arm. He held it out to Amaryllis with a cheesy grin on his face.

"For you."

She opened it, and a glossy print of all 8 of them on the ride looked back up at her. Jovan and Millie were making stupid faces. Kara and Mon-El were simply screaming, and Alex and Maggie sat stoically as if they were working at a desk.

In the third row sat Winn and Amaryllis, sharing a kiss as the ride dropped nearly straight down.

"I thought you'd want the picture." Winn took her free hand in his, and smiled.

"It's perfect." Amaryllis whispered, looking like she was about to cry. It made everyone within 15 feet get watery-eyed.

The next time Winn visited her apartment, the photo was framed front and center on the tv table, with little crystal hearts all around the edge. The plush dragon had taken up residence in the chair nobody liked to sit in anyways since it faced away from the tv, and the cut admission bracelet was taped around it's wrist.

It was definitely a successful first date.


End file.
